The present invention relates to method for supplemental fluid ejection on a shuttleless loom and an auxiliary nozzle used therefor, and more particularly relates to an improved system for effecting successful and reliable supplemental fluid ejection on a fluid-jet type shuttleless loom such as an air-jet loom.
On the fluid-jet type shuttleless loom, each weft is transported along a course defined by a yarn guide channel in front of the reed whilst being entrained on a jet fluid ejected by a main nozzle located on one lateral side of the loom. Since the energy provided by the jet fluid ejected by the main nozzle is deficient for safely transporting the weft across the entire width of the open shed, in particular when the cloth to be woven is large in width, it is general to arrange a number of auxiliary nozzles at prescribed intervals along the advancing course of the weft. At phased timings, supplemental fluid ejection is carried out by these auxiliary nozzles in order to make up for the deficiency in weft transportation energy.
For sufficient addition of the weft transportation energy, such supplemental fluid ejection should be carried out in the close proximity of the advancing weft in a direction substantially parallel to the advancing direction of the weft. For this purpose, it is desirable to locate the fluid ejection terminal of each auxiliary nozzle as close as possible to the center of the yarn guide channel through which the weft advances.
Presence of the fluid ejection terminal of the auxiliary nozzle in the vicinity of the yarn guide channel, however, may hamper normal beating motion by the reed depending on the type of the warp line. Further, as later described in detail in reference to the drawings, warps are tend to be caught by the jaw of the yarn guide channel due to presence of the ejection terminal of the auxiliary nozzle in the open shed. This often eventuates in unsucessful shedding motion and yarn breakages.
Although various solutions have been proposed regarding this problem, neither of them were feasible without giving any malign influence on the weft transportation energy.